


Pregnant and Alone

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: When your boyfriend finds out you are pregnant, he leaves. YOur best friend Jim knows what it is like to be raised by a single mother and not knowing his father. He supports you through your pregnancy and is the father figure to your child.





	Pregnant and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

Just like that, the man you loved and you thought loved you too, walked out the door. He didn’t even turn around. You had just told him you were pregnant with his baby. Your friend, Jim, had driven you to the doctor earlier that day because you hadn’t been feeling like yourself. Jim held your hand for the ultrasound that the doctor had ordered since you were late for your period. You were both so excited. The doctor had accidentally thought that Jim was the father, and you all got a laugh out of her embarrassment. You went home and made dinner and picked out a cheesy movie about a woman who was pregnant. You thought it would be fun. When you finally told him, he was furious. When he came back, he was very drunk and even madder. He demanded that you get an abortion or leave. There would be no children in his house. You left without a word.

You went to the one person you knew who could help and would have your back, the very person who had held your hand earlier that day. When you arrived, he was surprised. He couldn’t understand why you looked like you had been crying and why you weren’t with your boyfriend celebrating. When you told him how your ex-boyfriend had reacted, he offered you the guest room for as long as you needed. The next day he went to your ex’s house to gather your things. He didn’t acknowledge the man who had chased a pregnant girl out into the night. He knew if he did, he would wind up in prison for murder.

 You were his #1 best friend and how anyone could treat you like that was beyond him. How anyone could reject his or her unborn child was beyond him, and it made him furious that this child would have to go through life without knowing his father. He knew what it was like to be raised by a single mother, not knowing his own father, he felt for the child. That moment he swore on his father’s grave, that this child would have a father, him.

 You fell into a depression and wouldn’t talk to anyone besides Jim. Some of your girlfriends stopped by, but you turned them away. Jim was worried about you. You had always been outgoing and there were times he thought that you would never shut up. Now getting you to talk was harder than pulling teeth. He asked one of his co-workers and dear friends for help. Nyota Uhura had never met you, but her heart broke for you all the same. She told Jim that he was going to have to drag you out of that house. You needed to know that there were people out there who had your back and would help.

 Jim started bringing you along whenever his co-workers cooked up a fun evening. They all decided they wouldn’t drink as a show of strength for you. You were taken aback by their kindness and how they gave up something that relaxed them just so you were comfortable. Nyota spent all night by your side. Her boyfriend, Spock, had challenged Jim to a game of chess, leaving her free to talk your leg off. You almost saw the old you come out.

 That night while you were getting ready for bed, you noticed that you were finally showing. It became all too real for you and you started to have a panic attack. You ran to Jim’s room and crawled into bed with him. He woke up with a start but quickly realized that it was you. He pulled you close and gave you a model to copy to slow your breathing. He whispered to you until you fell asleep. He held you all night and made sure you were comfortable.

 The next morning, he brought you breakfast in bed. It was the first time you had been woken up by the smell of bacon. He sat with you while you ate and drank his coffee. The smell was killing you. It was one of the things you weren’t supposed to have now that you were pregnant, but you weren’t going to make Jim suffer for your misfortune.

 Jim left for work after taking your dishes away, leaving you eight hours to think and stew on your life choices. You were happy that you talked to that weird kid who had no father back in third grade, without him, you would have crawled back to that asshole weeks ago. Part of you, a part you hadn’t really noticed until now, really loved Jim. It was a love that slowly but surely was spreading.

 Had anyone besides Uhura asked him, he was just taking care of a friend in need, but since it was Nyota, he gave it to her straight. He had loved you since third grade when you were the only one who acknowledged his existence. When you started dating Asshole, he had stood by and acted accordingly, He was there for you, but didn’t bad mouth your boyfriend, now, he was going to make sure you knew that you were loved because that’s what you needed more than anything. Nyota was proud of Jim for stepping up.

 The latter part of your pregnancy was not an easy one, and even though you had quit your job out of fear and desperation when this whole thing began, you had still been working around the house; that was until you were put on bed rest. Jim’s friend Leonard was a doctor and he made sure to pop in once a week and double check to make sure all was well. He wasn’t an OBG-YN, but he knew enough to ensure that mother and baby were in the clear.

 Jim took the opportunity, you being on strict bed rest, to talk to you about his feelings. He thought you would shoot him down, but you just cried. They weren’t the same tears as he had grown too accustomed to, these were happy. You told him that you loved him too. To any sane person, he was rushing things at warp 10, but you had known each other your entire lives. He asked you to marry him, that way the child would have a father. You two could make it work, you knew each other so well it was scary to those who didn’t know you. You agreed. Jim had his boss come in and perform the ceremony while Nyota and Leonard bore witness. You would do it right once the baby was here and you felt ready for a wedding.

 After the ceremony, Leonard helped move you into Jim’ rooms (now your shared room). Two months later, you woke up in the worst pain of your life and Jim was frantic. You were in labor for 25 hours, Jim was by your side the entire time. Leonard came in to assist your doctor. For whatever reason, you didn’t care, she was short staffed and there was no other doctor you trusted more.

 At the 26 hour mark, you were a mother to a beautiful baby boy. Jim was awestruck. Your boyfriend and Jim looked similar, so looking at your son; you knew it wouldn’t be hard to pass him off as Jim’s. You could look at your son and see your wonderful husband, not the Asshole who wanted you to abort. George Mason Kirk was a Butterball turkey of a baby, 12 lbs 3 oz.

 A week later Jim and the guys went to your ex-boyfriend’s house and made him relinquish parental rights. Jim’s name was put on the birth certificate as the father and everything was perfect.

 When George turned three, he served as ring bearer at you formal wedding. Everyone went through the motions of a real wedding, but it was more of a renew your vows deal. You got to wear a gorgeous dress, Jim wore his dress uniform, and George killed it in his tux. That day you named Leonard and Nyota the godparents of your child since Leonard helped with delivery and Ny had been there for you just as much as Jim had been


End file.
